DARKNESS
by ElenaGrayson
Summary: Bruce un omega que odia su casta esta a punto de vivir su n tanta oscuridad Bruce encontrara algo mas que ark Kent x Bruce Wayne Hal Jordan x Barry Allen BirdFlash (WallyDick)DC AU TA
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Soy ElenaGrayson, soy escritora en Amor Yaoi. Pero estoy expandiendo mis dominios~

Darkness es mi primer fanfic largo y terminando. Espero sus comentarios.

Capitulo 1

Bruce se levantó ese día, no estaba en su cama, estaba en casa de ese tipo que reconoció en la cena de caridad, Oliver Queen, un millonario como el, pero un beta con olor a Alfa, los favoritos de Bruce.

Bruce tenía que ir a la mansión, donde un Alfred le reprendería por su actuación, la plática de buscar un alfa y tener familia lo fastidiaba de sobremanera, esa es la vida que Bruce como un omega debe tener. _Ser la puta personal de un alfa y darle todos los hijos que quisiera_.

Si claro.

"Sabes Bruce puedes quedarte si quieres, desayunemos y luego te dejo en tu casa" Oliver se sentó en la cama.

Bruce quien se estaba poniendo la ropa suspiro "Sabes muy bien Oliver que no tengo tiempo para esto, sabes fue un buen polvo que claro ojala se vuelva a repetir, pero ahora tengo que ir a casa, Richard se molestara.

"Claro, Richard como pude olvidarlo, algún día deberías de traerlo, tal vez juegue con Roy."

"Si claro, mientras ellos están en lo suyo, tu y yo podemos hacer otras cosas" Bruce ronroneo en la oreja del beta.

"Quien lo diría Bruce Wayne es una omega muy coqueta" Oliver beso el cuello de Bruce, quien comenzó a gemir. "¿Cuando entras en calor?"

Bruce abrió los ojos mientras separa de Oliver. "No es algo que necesites saber Oliver, además sabes que solo puedo estar con un alfa en calor" Dijo mientras se acomodaba el cuello de la camisa.

Oliver solo bajo la mirada, él era una beta y Bruce una omega, un golpe para el orgullo Queen.

Bruce se quejaba, como algunos betas quisieran ser omegas o alfas, era simplemente la misma mierda "No entiendo porque no disfrutas de ser un beta" Bruce salió de la habitación de Oliver.

Ser Omega para Bruce era horrible, el hecho de que cada 2 meses tiene que encerrarse en su cuarto por dos días, revolándose y masturbándose con juguetes como una maldita perra, eso era una omega, una perra ansiosa de que la follen.

Por esa razón a Bruce le gustaban las betas, convivir con ellas, y más aún el sexo, ellos no pueden marcarla con su olor, ni mucho menos dejarlo en cinta, era _libertad_ él podría ser una puta, pero una _puta libre,_ no sumiso ni con amo, como Bruce Wayne vive.

"Buenos días Amo Bruce" Alfred lo saludo, claro Bruce pudo ver como fruncía ligeramente la boca. "Espero que haya descansado de su jerga nocturna"

Alfred era como un padre para Bruce, sus padres murieron a manos de un traficante de omegas, en Gotham, quienes quisieron llevarse a Bruce.

Razón: por ser un omega.

"Buenos días Alfred, alguna novedad…" Bruce se sentó en el comedor mientras tomaba su humeante taza de té de manzanilla, el café adelantaba su calor _, putos calores._

"Recibió una llamada del comisionada Gordon, vendrá aquí a New York, al parecer es sobre el asunto de Gotham…" Bruce miro sin entender a Alfred "Debería ver las noticias señor". Bruce miro el televisor de la sala.

 _ **Hoy ha sido un día trágico para la equidad de género, Gotham, Bludhaven, y la isla Arkham, han declarado la ley imparcial, esta ley abarca desde los permisos para embarcaciones ilegal, el lavado de dinero, pero aún más perjudicante, la protección a los omegas, el gobierno de los Estados Unidos está usando la milicia para poder rescatar a los omegas de estas ciudades, el nuevo alcalde de Gotham, Ras Al Ghul, el demonio del oriente, ha tomado el control de entrada y salida, sin contar que todas las omegas de estas ciudades serán trasportadas al continente asiático, esto da aumento al tráfico de Omegas, este es un día trágico para la historia de la humanidad.**_

Bruce apago el televisor.

"Por esa razón odio ser un omega Alfred, dime qué clase de dios permite esto…" Bruce sintió un nudo en su garganta. "Gotham es un infierno, por dios allí está el mayor número de Omegas del condado, maldito Ras…"

Ras Al Ghul, un hombre de oriente que además de ser dueño de casi media Asia, era el mayor jefe en el tráfico de omegas, como un hombre recorrió la mitad del mundo y tomo a tres ciudades, fácil, él era un alfa mayor, el único alfa mayor conocido actualmente, con el manejo perfecto de hormonas, él podía manejar a omegas y alfas a su antojo, era el líder innato.

"Señor lamentablemente Gotham ha estado podrida desde su fundación, claro que para principales familias no hay problema en ellos no hay omegas, gracias a la valentía de sus padres usted está aquí con nosotros."

Bruce no respondió, ya que escucho como alguien baja de la planta alta.

"Buenos días Dick" Bruce intento sonar feliz.

Richard Grayson su hijo que adopto en Chicago, luego de que sus padres murieran en su actuación en el circo Haly, Bruce amaba a ese niño, llego en el momento en el que Bruce necesitaba un vínculo, como una omega su cuerpo le exige usar su sentido maternal, Dick apenas tenía 12 años, falta poco tiempo para saber que casta iba hacer, aunque Alfred cree que será una beta.

Bruce anhelaba que así fuera.

"Bruce buenos días" Dick dijo con una sonrisa, Dick era como el hijo que Bruce pudo desear, su cabello negro y ojos azules, como los de él. Sin duda él amaba a ese chico.

"Dormiste bien Dick" Bruce miro como el niño sonreía de sobremanera.

"Sip" Dick comenzó a comer su desayuno. "Bruce porque cancelaron las clases…" Dick miro atento a Bruce.

La razón era por lo sucedido en Gotham, New York estaba alejado de Gotham, pero se recomendó estar resguardados en sus casas, más si había un omega en la casa.

"Sucedió algo malo Dick, recuerdas que te hable acerca de personas que tratan mal a los omegas…" Bruce espero que Dick asintiera con la cabeza. "Bueno están haciendo mucho revuelo actualmente."

"Oh…ya veo. Será mejor que no salgas Bruce, no te vaya a pasar algo"

Bruce sonrió, podía sentir la preocupación que había en la mente de Dick.

A pesar de no ser el padre biológico de Dick, Bruce podía sentir el vínculo, un vínculo familiar, como la sociedad lo llama. El ama de sobremanera a Dick.

"Amo Bruce, el comisionado Gordon acaba de llegar."

"Hazlo pasar al estudio Alfred, iré para allá… Dick como no tienes clases que te parece si ves una película en el salón, termino con el comisionado e iré contigo hijo" Dick asintió mientras Bruce le revolvía el cabello.

"Bueno días Joven Bruce" Bruce no dudo en sentir un cosquilleo por la espalda al escuchar la voz de hombre.

El comisionado era un beta, solo que tenía la habilidad de oler como un Alfa de medio rango.

"No sé realmente que tienen de buenos comisionado." Bruce hizo un gesto para que Gordon tomara asiento.

"Lamentable situación, estamos tomando medidas para rescatar a los omegas de zonas cercanas, solo que decidí venir personalmente a decirle la verdad de toda esta situación, señor Wayne"

"Explíquese por favor comisionado."

"Le vengo a decir la razón por la que sus abuelos y sus padres han dado su vida literalmente" Bruce levanto una ceja, mientras el comisionado suspiraba.

"Le vengo hablar de _La Liga de la justicia."_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2**_

"Liga de la Justicia… Creí que ese solo era un cuento para explicar las castas comisionado…" Bruce intento no reírse de lo dicho del hombre.

Cuando a los niños se les explica sobre las castas de la sociedad, se les hablaba de una asociación que ayudaba a las personas de castas como omegas y alfas, principalmente a los niños omegas, según dice el cuento era para darles protección y autoestima a los niños omegas.

Sus padres siempre le contaban esa historia, fue en la época en la que Bruce amaba ser una omega, luego ellos murieron.

"La liga si existe señor Wayne, sus abuelos ayudaron a fundarla hace años, cuando se firmó la protección a los omegas, sus padres siguieron siendo parte de la liga, ahora es justo que usted sepa y siga con la tradición."

"Y porque yo tengo que hacer eso, dejando eso de lado creo que esa _liga_ no ha estado haciendo bien su trabajo no comisionado." Bruce levanto una ceja mientras tomaba su te.

Pudo escuchar como un gruñido leve salía de la garganta del comisionado. El sabia a que se debía, Bruce siempre causaba esa reacción a los betas y mucho alfas.

Según su médico y amigo Alfred, era por sus feromonas y su olor.

"Nosotros sabias de las intenciones de Ras de tomar Gotham señor Wayne, solo que algo lo hizo adelantar sus planes, solo pudimos sacar al 60 por ciento de los omegas de estas zonas." Gordon saco una pastilla de su bolsillo.

"Desea agua comisionado…" Bruce se reprimió por la forma en lo que lo dijo, una forma omega sumiso, pero había veces en las que él no podía dejar de ser un omega.

"No gracias señor Wayne, no solamente vine a decirle sobre la fundación, lo que queremos es que usted se mude a la liga, y sea parte de hecho." Bruce miro atento al comisionado.

"pero porque tengo que mudarme- Claro que seré parte de algo así, después de todo ustedes están haciendo todo mal."

"Señor creemos que usted es la razón por la cual Ras tomo Gotham"

Bruce abrió de sobremanera los ojos y ligeramente la boca.

Porque Ras Al Ghul el demonio del Oriente, el alfa mayor iría por el un simple omega como él.

"p-pero porque yo-"

"Ras Al Ghul es un alfa mayor, creemos que es el único, los alfas mayores mueren a temprana edad cuando no tienen un vínculo, sus vínculos son muy fuertes, ellos se encargaban de ayudar y proteger a las omegas en las antiguas tribus, a los que no tenían compañero o las que lo perdían…" Gordon froto suavemente el puente de la nariz. "Si no encuentran pareja, o algún omega para proteger ellos mueren de "indignación" Ras encontró la forma de romper con eso, no sabemos cómo, pero el rompió con la única debilidad de un alfa mayor, ahora solo busca a un heredero."

"Eso no resuelve mi duda Jim-"Bruce gruño, vio como el comisionado comenzaba a sudar.

"Solo un omega de alto rango puede darle un alfa mayor como hijo… Señor Bruce Wayne usted es el único omega de alto rango que no ha tenido un hijo- Usted debe de estar a salvo señor Wayne"

Bruce sintió un gran peso en su espalda, él siempre había sabido que no era como los demás omegas, sentía como su todos a su alrededor supieran que era especial, sus padres dieron sus vidas por salvarlo.

Ahora tenía mucho más sentido.

Ellos sabían de su condición por eso lo salvaron esa noche, por eso dieron su vida por salvar la suya.

Golpeo fuertemente el escritorio, sintió las lágrimas acumularse en ojos, no debía llorar, no enfrente de Gordon no enfrente de cualquier persona, él era Bruce Wayne.

"Amo Bruce esta todo en orden." Bruce respiro hondo mientras levantaba la mirada hacia Alfred.

Si él era la razón de que Ras tomara a los omegas, el encontraría la manera de salvar a todos los demás y buscar la manera de acabar con su dominio.

El tomara el control de la liga, el haría mejor trabajo en la liga que cualquiera actualmente, él era Bruce Wayne.

"Espero que entienda lo peligroso que sería si Ras tuviera bajo su mando a otro alfa mayor, señor Wayne ese si sería el fin de la sociedad actual-"Gordon se levanto de su silla.

Bruce podía oler el miedo que emitía Gordon, miedo y preocupación.

"Bruce esta todo en orden…" Dick había llegado detrás de Alfred.

Algo dentro de él quería abrazar a su hijo y llorar, llorar por sus padres, llorar por los omegas de Gotham, llorar por su propio destino.

"Alfred prepara las cosas más necesarias nos mudaremos, el Señor Gordon nos llevara"

"Seguro Señor"

"Bruce vamos a tener vacaciones…"

Bruce se acercó a Dick y lo abrazo fuertemente. Sintió los brazos de Dick rodeándole la cintura, Bruce respiro tranquilo sintiendo el vínculo que tenía con su hijo, suspiro mientras volvía a mirar al Comisionado.

"No Dick, creo que nuestro trabajo todavía no empieza…" Bruce le sonrió al comisionado.

Él era una omega, sabía que las cosas empeorarían.

Su destino es encontrar a su alfa y tener una familia feliz. Su alfa estaba allí esperando por el dseguramente, pero Bruce no lo desea ahora, él tenía un objetivo y no descansara hasta obtenerlo.

Él era Bruce Wayne.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 3**_

Llegaron a un gran edificio blindado en el centro de DC en Washington, Bruce ya había visto ese edificio construido en el año 1953, y Gordon tenía razón fue realizado por sus abuelos, el edificio era uno de los más antiguos de ese tiempo.

"No se deje engañar señor Bruce Wayne, el lugar parece un lugar pequeño, pero es casi lo triple por debajo…"

"Aquí vamos a vivir Bruce?" Dick dijo curioso cómo se quedaba viendo el lugar.

Bruce le sonrió a Dick, para luego seguir al comisionado a dentro del edificio, llevando a Dick de la mano.

"Necesito presentarle a los demás miembros de la liga, la mayoría viven aquí con sus familias, muchos de ellos son betas, solo nuestros líderes son de castas alfas y omegas, créame encontrara gente interesante aquí…"

Cuando entraron fueron directamente a un elevador, vio como había 9 niveles. Bruce no era de las personas que se sorprendían, en cambio Dick estaba fascinado. Cuando llegaron al último nivel pudieron ver un montón de habitaciones como si fuera…

"Un vulgar hotel no?-" Bruce levanto una ceja mirando hacia el comisionado. "B-bueno no digo que usted sepas de eso, digo tal vez si, con un alfa o beta."

Bruce rio por la reacción de Gordon mientras salía del elevador.

"No se confunda Comisionado…y solo lo hago en hoteles de gran prestigio… algún día deberíamos ver las diferencias" Bruce comenzó a examinar el lugar dejando a un Gordon quien susurrabas maldiciones en su lugar.

Ese era Bruce Wayne, una omega coqueta –no vulgarmente-

Había mucha gente; desde hombre, mujer y niños. Parecía un campamento.

Bruce se acercó a lo que parecía la computadora central, un pronunciar tic se hizo presente en su ojos izquierdo.

El peor sistema de seguridad, el peor sistema de análisis y estadística, a tal grado que él ya había entrado al sistema central city.

"Entretenido Señor Wayne." Bruce miro de arriba abajo a la mujer enfrente suyo, una omega de cabello rubio.

"Más bien decepcionado… no me sorprende que Ras Al Ghul hubiera actuado si su sistema es más vergonzoso que un beta actuando alfa…" Bruce se acercó a la mujer ofreciendo un mano. Podía oler como la omega era de un nivel bajo, casi oliendo como un beta. "Bruce Wayne" Sacudió la mano.

"Dinah Drake, aunque aquí mucho me llaman Canario Negro, así que le parece vergonzoso los betas que intentan ser alfas."

"es solo deprimente señorita Drake, digo algún día vendrá el alfa de su omega y tendrán que hacerse a un lado…es nuestra naturaleza Señorita Drake."

Bruce podía oler como Dinah no estaba marcada aunque olía ligeramente a un alfa, o su compañero beta tomo hormonas alfas.

 _Mierda_

"Mi esposo lleva 3 años usando hormonas alfas para que pudiéramos tener hijos, así que creo que nuestra relación se basa en depresión no Wayne."

"Cada quien elige su camino así que no creo que me importe lo que su esposo haga Dinah" Bruce sonrió victorioso mientras Dinah gruñía de su garganta. "Aunque compartimos algo Dinah…"

Dinah rio mientras miro sarcástica a Bruce. "Que compartimos tu y yo Bruce?-

"Obvio somos demasiados omegas para estar con alfas, así que simplemente tomamos a todos lo betas, nuestro gusto es exquisito no Dinah" Bruce dio una carcajada como Dinah se sonrojaba fuertemente.

"Oh Señores veo que ya se conocen…" Bruce miro como otra mujer se acercaba.

Su olor era demasiado fuerte, un olor ligeramente, era como cuando un calor viene después de una noche de lluvia.

El olor de una alfa mujer. Bruce hizo un adán de asco.

"Oh Dios mío a eso le llamas disimular, Bruce" Dinah dio una risa sarcástica.

"Canario por favor-"La alfa se acerco a Bruce olfateándolo débilmente "Señor Wayne deje decir que su olor es demasiado… utiliza Supresores?- "

"Claro y de la mejor marca…Señora-"

"Diana, Diana Prince. Soy la segunda al mando aquí, mi nombre clave es Mujer Maravilla" Bruce no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa de su garganta.

"Así que todos tienen nombres claves, ustedes los escogen o son los niños, lo siento no puedo con la curiosidad"

Diana gruño como Bruce sonrió victorioso. El olor de Diana era más fuerte que el de una beta, aunque sus feromonas no causaban nada en el cuerpo, por lo que asume que es un alfa menor, los comunes.

"Discúlpenlo Bruce Wayne se caracteriza por ser lo que es, Bruce Wayne" Gordon comento acercándose a él y las chicas, con un Alfred y un Dick sonriente.

"Bruce! Los cuartos tienen literas, podemos tomar una de esas, seria genial" Dick tomo fuertemente el brazo de Bruce. "Vamos ya vi la habitación que quiero, Gordon dice que dormiremos juntos, no te preocupes hay tres camas, así podremos estar tú, Alfred y yo- Oh Dios será como una pijamada" Dick sacudió el brazo de Bruce.

"Joven Richard, modales joven amo" Alfred reprendió a Dick, quien solo sonrojo al ver que se metió a una conversación de adultos.

"Dinah, Diana, él es Richard Grayson- Wayne, mi hijo" Bruce tomo de los hombros a Dick, quien saludaba de mano a las chicas.

"Un gusto, mi nombre es Richard, aunque todos mis amigos me llaman Dick, espero ser de su agrado" Dick sonrió mientras miraba tímido a las mujeres."

Dinah rápidamente se acercó a Dick, buscando algún olor de casta. Bruce no pudo evitar un bufido por la acción de la mujer.

"Eres muy lindo cariño, como puedes ser hijo de un amargado como Bruce-"Dinah acaricio el cabello de Dick, quien rio fuertemente por lo dicho.

"Así que hicieron una junta sin nosotros, tantos años de amistad y así nos pagan" Un hombre de rizos castaños llego, con un hombre más bajo que el rubio y ojos azules, detrás de estos hombres había un adolescente pelirrojo con pecas.

"Chicos, él es Bruce Wayne y su hijo Dick, Dick Bruce, ellos son Hal Jordan con su esposo Barry y su hijo Wally."

Bruce no pudo evitar soltar un ronroneo de sus garganta, el hombre Hal Jordan tenía un olor fuerte, una beta casi como un alfa.

Bruce apretó el saludo de Hal, aumentando su olor para que la beta lo pudiera oler.

"Bruce por favor-"Diana tomo a Bruce del hombro, quien despertó de su trance.

"L-lo siento, muchos gusto." Hal solo miro fijo a Bruce gruñendo de su garganta.

"Mucho gusto soy Barry, soy el esposo de Hal y este es nuestro hijo Wally" Barry saludo a Bruce mientras Wally se acercó a Dick, quien todavía están con Bruce.

"Dick es un nombre muy raro no crees?" Wally saco una bolsa de chocolates de su bolsillo y le ofreció a Dick "Come un Chocolate te hará bien" Dick se sonrojo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

"Lo siento pero Dick es alérgico al Chocolate." Dick bajo la mirada mientras sintió como Wally lo sacudía fuertemente de los hombros.

"COMO Puedes hacer eso! Dios porque lo castigas así!" Wally dramático abrazo a Dick quien intento soltarse fuertemente.

"déjame extraño" Dick se quejó dando leves golpes en la cara a Wally.

"Oh Dios eres tan lindo-"Wally restregó su mejilla con la de Dick "A-D-O-R-A-B-L-E"

El lugar se llenó de risas, un gruñido de parte de Bruce, y un _OH LINDURAS_ de Dinah.

"Diana donde está el líder…" Comento Barry mientras golpeaba a Wally en la cabeza.

"El líder se encuentra en vigila de las líneas de Ras AL Ghul, creemos que deberá quedarse unas 10 semanas en Gotham, Bruce nuestro líder es llamado Superman, creo que se llevaran bien tú y el Bruce." Diana le guiño un ojo.

"Oh…pero creí que Ras tenia restringido el paso" Bruce no pudo dejar de sentir su cuerpo estremecer por el acto de la alfa.

"Ras restringió el paso a omegas o betas, pero ahora está reclutando a los alfas de las zonas"

"Si, ya que Cla-Superman es un alfa, el único alfa de la liga."

Un alfa, un hombre alfa.

 _Superman._

Bruce sintió un cosquilleo en el vientre, seguro fue el contacto con ese Beta.

"Así que Bruce, Dick y Señor Alfred…se han bienvenidos a la liga de la justicia."

 _Bruce Wayne acabas de comenzar con tu dolorosa vida._


End file.
